song_world_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Song World Cup 1
|Dates = 5 July - 16 July 2018|Entries = 32|Venue(s) = 1 (in 1 host city)|Champions = |Runners-up = |Third place = |Fourth place = |Matches played = 64|Points scored = |nex2 = 2}}The Song World Cup 1 was the first edition of the Song World Cup. Brazil was selected to be the host of the first ever edition. Rio De Janeiro was the only host city. 32 countries were fighting for the cup. Location Host Country Brazil (Portuguese: Brasil bɾaˈziw), officially the Federative Republic of Brazil (Portuguese: República Federativa do Brasil, is the largest country in both South America and Latin America. At 8.5 million square kilometers (3.2 million square miles) and with over 208 million people, Brazil is the world's fifth-largest country by area and the sixth most populous. The capital is Brasília, and the most populated city is São Paulo. It is the largest country to have Portuguese as an official language and the only one in the Americas, besides being one of the most multicultural and ethnically diverse nations, due to the strong immigration from various places in the world. Bounded by the Atlantic Ocean on the east, Brazil has a coastline of 7,491 kilometers (4,655 mi). It borders all other South American countries except Ecuador and Chile and covers 47.3% of the continent's land area. Its Amazon River basin includes a vast tropical forest, home to diverse wildlife, a variety of ecological systems, and extensive natural resources spanning numerous protected habitats. This unique environmental heritage makes Brazil one of 17 megadiverse countries, and is the subject of significant global interest and debate regarding deforestation and environmental protection. Host City Rio De Janeiro (/ˈriːoʊ di ʒəˈnɛəroʊ, - deɪ -, - də -/; Portuguese: d(ʒi) ʒɐˈnejɾu;River of January), or simply Rio, is the second-most populous municipality in Brazil and the sixth-most populous in the Americas. The metropolis is anchor to the Rio de Janeiro metropolitan area, the second-most populous metropolitan area in Brazil and sixth-most populous in the Americas. Rio de Janeiro is the capital of the state of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil's third-most populous state. Part of the city has been designated as a World Heritage Site, named "Rio de Janeiro: Carioca Landscapes between the Mountain and the Sea", by UNESCO on 1st July 2012 as a Cultural Landscape. Venues There was only one venue in the first edition, the Maracanã Stadium in Rio De Janeiro which had a capacity of 78,838. This was the only edition so far that took place in only 1 host city. List Of Participants Groups Group A * * * * Group B * * * * Group C * * * * Group D * * * * Group E * * * * Group F * * * * Champions Runners-up Third place Fourth place Quarter-finals Round of 16 Group stage}} Group G * * * * Group H * * * * Preliminaries Group A Results: * 9 (Qualified) * 6 (Qualified) * 3 (Not Qualified) * 0 (Not Qualified) Group B Results: * 9 (Qualified) * 6 (Qualified) * 3 (Not Qualified) * 0 (Not Qualified) Group C Results: * 7 (Qualified) * 4 (Qualified) * 3 (Not Qualifed) * 3 (Not Qualified) Group D Results: * 6 (Qualified) * 4 (Qualified) * 4 (Not Qualified) * 2 (Not Qualified) Group E Results: * 9 (Qualified) * 4 (Qualified) * 4 (Not Qualified) * 0 (Not Qualified) Group F Results: * 7 (Qualified) * 6 (Qualified) * 3 (Not Qualified) * 1 (Not Qualified) Group G Results: * 9 (Qualified) * 4 (Qualified) * 3 (Not Qualified) * 1 (Not Qualified) Group H Results: * 6 (Qualified) * 6 (Qualified) * 6 (Not Qualified) * 0 (Not Qualified) Round of 16 Quaterfinal Semifinal Fight for the third place Final